I'd like you all to myself
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: " Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je voudrais ne plus être un simple ami, un simple kôhai avec qui tu passes du temps... Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime ". OS KasaKise pour l'anniversaire de Lulu-hime Kaenbyou ! Court et romantique parce qu'ils le méritent, un one-shot tout simple sur ce merveilleux couple.


Konbanwa !

Il est près de minuit, mais c'est pas grave, quand on aime on ne compte pas ! Comment ? Vous dites que cette introduction est bizarre ? Ah... je suis désolée. Ça risque de l'être encore un peu plus, et après on passe à l'histoire !

Tout d'abord, pourquoi un OS tout à coup ? Tout simplement, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire à ma très chère amie fanficeuse, j'ai nommé Lulu-Hime Kaenbyou ! Son anniversaire était le 17 Octobre, mais comme c'était une période de cours, je n'ai rien pu faire à ce moment-là... alors, à quelques minutes de mon propre anniversaire, je poste un petit quelque chose ! x3

Otanjobi omedetô (en retard et encore une fois) Lulu-chan ! Tu es une fille géniale, qui sait me faire mourir de rire - oui, je sais, il en faut pas beaucoup - et que je suis très contente d'avoir rencontrée ! Bon, je remplis pas toujours aux exigences, je suis pas parfaite, je regarde pas Hakuouki parce que je regarde Gintama, je fais toujours tout en retard, je gaffe... on a eu quelques disputes, mais ça s'est arrangé, et tant mieux. En bref, daisuki *coeur* Je veux qu'on reste amies x33 Et j'espère que ce petit one-shot te plaira !

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basket & ses personnages à Maître Fujimaki, je possède le scénario ! Présence d'OCs en la famille de Kasamatsu.

Couple : Kasamatsu x Kise en principal, sous-entendu de Kagami x Kuroko.

Note (1) : Eh bien, Kasamatsu sourit peut-être trop... un Yukio-kun OOC ? Pas grave, à mes yeux, il a tout à fait le droit d'être heureux et de sourire :P

Note (2) : Rating T pour certaines pensées de Kise ;P

Fin de l'introduction, bonne lecture *sors très loin*

* * *

**I'd like you all to myself**

POV Kise

_Je crois que j'aime tout chez toi, tout comme je crois que j'aimerais que ce tout m'appartienne._

_Tes yeux, ta bouche, tes cheveux, ton visage tout entier, ton cou, tes mains, tes bras, ton torse, tes jambes... j'aime vraiment tout chez toi. Tu as un beau corps d'athlète._

_J'aimerais pouvoir me noyer dans tes beaux yeux océans, les contempler pendant des heures..._

_J'aimerais aussi pouvoir te toucher, même si ça ne doit être qu'un effleurement pour commencer. Juste caresser ton visage, et passer ma main dans tes cheveux, et sentir tes mèches s'emmêler entre mes doigts. Mais j'aimerais aussi embrasser ton visage, sentir ta peau sous mes lèvres, comme pour la goûter. Déposer mes lèvres ton front, avant de descendre sur ton nez, tes joues, puis finir par le meilleur, par ta bouche._

_Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer quel goût a ta bouche. Je n'arrive pas non plus à m'imaginer la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Par contre, je suis sûr que j'adorerais sentir ta langue autour de la mienne. Enfin, j'adorerais t'embrasser tout court, mais certaines sensations me plairaient plus que d'autres._

_J'aimerais descendre mes lèvres sur ton cou, pour le grignoter du bout des dents, et poser d'innombrables baisers dessus. Et puis, ce faisant, peut-être que quelques gémissements ne seraient pas de trop._

_Pour ce que j'aimerais faire après... rien que y penser, je rougis. Oui, je fantasme sur toi, je fantasme complètement sur toi. Bref, j'aimerais découvrir ton torse tout entier. Embrasser la moindre parcelle de peau, et surtout les endroits qui seraient plus sensibles que d'autres. Lécher tes tétons, les sentir se tendre sous mes coups de langue, et embrasser tes pectoraux longuement. Et après, descendre encore un peu, et détailler du bout de la langue tes muscles abdominaux._

_Après, c'est bon. Juste remonter et t'embrasser, te murmurer mille fois que je t'aime, et j'arrête. C'est déjà bien pour un fantasme. Le reste, j'y penserai plus tard._

_Mais... c'est bien beau de penser tout ça, mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Pour commencer, il faudrait que tu m'aimes. Certes, je ne sais rien de tes sentiments envers moi, mais je pense que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne sais pas, je pense que tu t'intéresses plutôt aux filles, vu les quelques conversations que je t'ai entendu avoir avec d'autres membres du club. Et puis, il faudrait aussi que je fasse comprendre aux fans que je ne suis intéressé par aucune de leurs propositions. Enfin, ça, encore, ça ne serait pas trop dur._

_Et puis, quand bien même j'arriverai à me déclarer, quelle serait ta réponse ? Si tu me repousses, mon cœur se brisera et je ne m'en remettrai pas. Oui, j'en fais des tonnes, mais je m'en fiche. Pour l'instant, tu es le seul qui compte. Il y a juste mon amour pour toi, et rien d'autre._

_Je joue moins bien en ce moment, tu as remarqué ? C'est parce que je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Et tu as aussi remarqué que je ne te regarde plus dans les yeux quand on se parle ? C'est parce que lorsque ton regard, ton magnifique regard se pose sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce et que tu peux tout lire en moi, dont les sentiments que j'essaye de taire. Et que tu serais dégoûté à l'idée qu'un garçon puisse t'aimer. J'en pleure, parfois. J'en pleure, et ça me désespère._

_J'aimerais te voir sourire pour moi, t'entendre murmurer mon prénom, t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes... pour ensuite mieux te répondre, te répéter inlassablement que moi aussi je t'aime, que je t'adore, que je suis fou de toi et tellement heureux d'être à tes côtés. Puis, murmurer ton prénom tel un mantra, t'offrir autant de sourires que possible, et te savoir heureux à mes côtés._

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aimerais que ces situations se produisent. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je veux devenir ton petit ami, et ne plus être un simple ami, un simple kôhai avec qui tu passes du temps..._

POV normal

- Kise ? Qu'est-ce tu écris depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le blond sursauta. Il ferma précipitamment son cahier, et se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées.

- R-rien. Je... je fais mes devoirs.

- À d'autres. Tu crois vraiment qu'une excuse pareille fonctionnerait ?

Aie, Kasamatsu était de bonne humeur. Il s'approche de son kôhai blond et lui choura son cahier, sans plus d'effort.

- Sempai ! Rends-le moi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans pour que tu t'affoles comme ça ? le questionna Yukio.

- ...

- Yukio, arrête de l'embêter, fit tout à coup la voix de Moriyama. Ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de Kasamatsu, et s'empara du cahier de Kise avant de lui rendre.

- … Ça fait bizarre que tu me dises ça.

- Parce que tu ne te comportes pas comme ça d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, voyons !

Voyant Kasamatsu sourire pour répondre à son autre sempai, Kise sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux. Si Yukio était aussi joyeux, c'est qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose... une fille s'était peut-être confessée à lui ? L'as était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le brun engueuler Moriyama pour avoir embrassé, mine de rien, Hayakawa – qui était devenu cramoisi suite à ce baiser inattendu – , et engueuler Kobori pour les avoir laissé faire. D'habitude, Ryôta se serait joint à leurs disputes et aurait ri avec eux... mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable aujourd'hui.

La fin de leur entraînement vint, et c'est en traînant les pieds que Kise sortit du gymnase. Kobori, Hayakawa et Moriyama étaient partis ensemble, et là, il attendait Kasamatsu. C'était une habitude pour eux deux de rentrer ensemble le soir. Lorsque le brun le rejoignit, il ne se força pas à sourire et ou à lancer une de ces remarques dont lui seul avait le secret pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ledit brun trouva le comportement de son cadet suspect, et, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côté, engagea la conversation.

- Kise, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

- …

- … C'est une peine de cœur ?

Là, c'était le bouquet. C'était la personne qu'il aimait qui lui disait ça ? Ryôta se sentit fondre en larmes. Yukio, constatant qu'il avait vu juste, lui tapota le dos, et en vint même à le prendre dans ses bras. Le mannequin laisse tomber son sac et agrippa le Tee-shirt du plus petit pendant qu'il pleurait sur son épaule. De longues minutes plus tard, l'ex-membre de la Génération Miracle se calma.

- Ça va mieux ? murmura gentiment le capitaine.

- Bof... souffla le small forward.

Le capitaine colla alors leurs fronts, et Kise se sentit rougir à cause de leur proximité. Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'autre ne rougissait pas ?! Le moment le plus incroyable fut quand il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux marrons s'agrandirent, il se sentit fondre dans les bras de son aîné, et crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Le garçon dont il était fou amoureux l'embrassait, là, tout de suite, en plein milieu de la rue. De quoi lui faire perdre la tête. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais assez pour qu'ils sentent chacun le goût des lèvres de l'autre.

- S-sem-sempai ! La voix de Kise monta dans les aigus sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Oops ~ je crois que je me suis laissé emporter, fut la réponse de Kasamatsu, qui avait à peine rougi et qui lui souriait amoureusement tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon qu'il venait d'embrasser. Sur le coup, son cadet le trouva tellement beau qu'il le ré-embrassa sans même y penser. Yukio sourit à travers leur baiser et y répondit même.

Les deux garçons ne sauraient dire combien de temps ils passèrent à s'embrasser ainsi, sur le trottoir. Au moins une bonne demi-heure, car la nuit qui commençait déjà à tomber lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du gymnase, s'était bien avancée et la lune brillait dans le ciel.

- Yukiooooo, je t'aime ! s'exclama Kise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants, non plus de larmes mais d'admiration et d'amour.

- Je croyais avoir compris, rit son aîné à cette déclaration avant de reprendre son sérieux et de lui murmurer, en lui caressant les cheveux, qu'il l'aimait aussi.

- Depuis quand ? commenta alors Ryôta, lui prenant la main.

- Je ne sais plus, fit Yukio en haussant les épaules. Son regard semblait lui retourner la question.

- Je ne sais plus non plus, sourit tendrement son cadet.

La sonnerie d'un portable les fit sursauter et fit aussi éclater leur bulle toute mièvre et guimauve.

Le portable de Yukio. Celui-ci décrocha, et une grimace apparut sur son visage. C'est sans surprise que le plus jeune le trouva adorable. La conversation du plus vieux fut brève, et c'est un avec un sourire qu'il raccrocha.

- Il fut que je rentre, informa t-il son joueur avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

- ...

Voyant la mine clairement déçue du blond, le brun s'expliqua.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma plus jeune sœur.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si épanoui aujourd'hui ?

- … Sûrement.

Kise acquiesça puis reprit possession des lèvres qu'il avait si longtemps désiré en un langoureux baiser. Puis il laissa son capitaine rentrer chez lui après lui avoir hurlé haut et fort qu'il l'aimait.

S'emparant de son portable, il tapota sur son écran et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Quatre sonneries plus tard, son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Kurokochii ? J'ai quelque chose d'énorme à te raconter ! Je suis tellement content ~~ !

De l'autre côté, le bleuté soupira mais, restant lové contre son Kagami-kun avec qui il regardait un match de basket-ball, écouta avec un léger sourire le blond lui raconter sa journée. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Kise l'appelait souvent pour lui parler de sa vie amoureuse... mais d'où venait ce sentiment qu'à l'avenir, cela se produirait beaucoup ?

**_Fin._**

* * *

Histoire écrite il y a quelques temps déjà, mais je pensais qu'elle serait très bien en cadeau d'anniversaire ~ Lulu ? :3

À bientôt ! (et puis joyeux anniversaire encore Lulu ! et joyeux anniversaire à moi-même xD *sors*)


End file.
